


Kris

by CBSlave737



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Just a short Captain Canary one shot for CCWeek2018





	Kris

**Author's Note:**

> CCWeek2018 prompt2: Established Relationship

“What is this?” Stein asked, holding up a dagger.  
“That’s a dagger.” Ray said.   
“I know it’s a dagger, but what is it doing in the library?”  
“I don’t know, but we do know who has a penchant for blades and hiding weapons around the WaveRider.”  
Martin slid the dagger back into its sheath, “Gideon, can you call Captain Lance to the Library please.”  
“Certainly.” There was just a brief pause, “the Captain is on her way, as is Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory.”  
“Didn’t know you had it in you Professor. Isn’t that a little big for you though?”  
“It is not mine Mr. Rory. I simply found it here in the library and wished to ask Captain Lance if it was hers.”  
“It’s not one of mine. I am not in the habit of leaving my things all over the ship.” She fixed a glare at Raymond.  
“One time –“ he got cut off by Martin.  
“If it’s not yours Sara, whose is it?”  
“Did anyone bother to check with Gideon before jumping to other conclusions?” Sara asked.  
“Gideon?” questioned Martin.  
“I’m afraid I am not at liberty to say, Professor Stein.”  
“Why not?” Sara asked.  
“Is it Rip’s?” Ray asked.  
“It did not belong to Captain Hunter. It is a recent addition to the ship and was not put here to cause harm to anyone. That is really all I am able to say.” Gideon explained.  
“I’m the captain.”  
“And in this matter you are being overruled. I am sorry Captain Lance.”  
Snart walked over and took the blade from the professor.   
“You’re our resident blade expert, what do you think?” he handed it to Sara.  
She gripped the handle and removed it from the sheath.  
“Oh wow.” Sara said laying the sheath aside and turning the blade over. She stepped away from Leonard’s side and did a couple of parries and thrusts with the dagger.  
“Well made, very good balance considering the age. It’s called a Keris, what’s this one made out of Gideon?”  
“This particular one is made from meteorite iron and a few other metal ores. It has seven luks,” Leonard explained motioning over the curves in the blade. “This particular blade was made with protection in mind, they say if the blade bonds with its master, its power will be revealed.” Leonard explained to Sara, even though he was still aware of the rest of the group on the other side of the room.   
“You seem to know quite a bit about this dagger Mr. Snart.”  
“Probably because I bought it, as a present for my wife.” Leonard said. “But thank you for ruining my surprise.”  
“This is where you disappeared to a few weeks ago.” Sara said.  
“Guilty.”  
“When were you planning on giving it to me? My birthday is still 5 months away, and our anniversary was last month.”  
“Can’t a guy get his wife a gift without it being a special occasion?”  
“I guess.” She smiled at it. “I love it, thank you.” She leaned up and placed a kiss on his check.   
“You’re welcome.” He reached an arm around her waist and tugged her into him.   
She laid the dagger to the side so she could wrap her arms around his neck.  
“I love you Sara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
